Pizza ovens generally include a housing that defines a cooking chamber for receiving a pizza for cooking. A typical pizza oven housing provides an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Heating elements, such as resistance heating elements, gas burners, or combusting wood, heat the cooking chamber to a suitable temperature. Certain pizza ovens operate the heating elements to heat the cooking chamber to high temperatures. For example, the operating temperatures of such pizza ovens can be higher than five hundred degrees Fahrenheit.
Heating food items within pizza ovens operating at high temperatures poses challenges. For example, byproducts, such as smoke, particulate matter, and cooking vapors, can be generated during high temperature operation, and such byproducts are undesirable in interior room ambient atmosphere outside of the pizza oven. However, such byproducts can escape via the opening.
Accordingly, a pizza oven with features for containing such byproducts within the pizza oven would be useful.